Loonakids: Skate Queen
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: Kelly now loves ice skating. But, when she gets in a fight with her dad, a fall causes her to temporarily lose her sight. What will happen if the team can't help and she can't help them? Sequel to "Before and After"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Skate Queen

OK, I know I said in my profile that I would be doing "My Defenses" next, but I had so much inspiration for this one that I couldn't wait to post it, so I switched them. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

The young girl coyote was the last to wake up. She walked into the kitchen to meet up with the rest of her friends.

"Hey, Sarah," said her mom, Sophie Coyote, "How's your sister doing?"

"I was going to ask you that," Sarah said.

"Is she not in there?" asked her dad, Tech E. Coyote. Sarah shook her head. "Do any of you know where she is?"

The rest of the group all either shrugged or shook their heads.

"I think I have an idea where she is," Sophie said.

* * *

Kelly Coyote slid across the ice. She was practicing her skating. She didn't notice the group plodding through the snow behind her. She was too focused on finally landing her double axel. She dug her toe pick deep into the ice and spun around completely twice before landing perfectly.

"Wow," said the second oldest in the coyote group, a boy named Ryan.

Kelly gasped when she heard the voice and turned around to see her friends, siblings, and parents.

"I didn't know you were that good," Ryan finished.

"Actually," Kelly said, sliding over to her family, "that's the first time I've landed like that."

"Still," said Sarah, straightening her scarf over her snout, "that was cool compared to all the other stuff I've seen. And we've seen a lot of stuff."

"I, for one, have seen better," said Kelly, stepping off of the ice and almost tripping on her blades. Tech caught her. "Thanks, Dad."

"You know, being a psychic, you should have known to take off your blades first," Tech said.

"Right, sorry," Kelly said, sitting on the snow and unclipping her blades.

"You sure you don't want to compete in that skate contest next month?" asked Michael, the youngest in the coyote clan, helping his oldest sister stand up.

Kelly had had a hobby of skating at the pond in the Acmetropolis Park every December and January ever since she got her first pair of skates when she was 3 and a half. "Why do you think I get up so early to do this? I have stage fright."

"You sure you don't have a bad case of compete-a-phobia?" asked Nadine Bunny, the oldest of the 14-year-olds.

"I'm positive," said Kelly, "And I would advise you to stay away from the ice. That fire power of yours could melt the whole surface of the pond."

"True," said Lucy, Nadine youngest sibling, "this park could rely solely on you to melt the snow if the frost doesn't go away in February like usual."

"You know," Lexi Bunny, Nadine and Lucy's mother, pointed out, "before that comet hit all those years ago, the frost didn't melt until March, maybe later."

"Really?" asked Kelly, storing her blades in her backpack. Lexi nodded. "I guess we missed more than we thought since the planet was knocked off it's axis."

"You have no idea," said Ace Bunny, Lexi's husband.

At that moment, the middle child in the rabbit family, Benny Bunny heard his watch beep. He checked to make sure no one was around to see before he pressed a button on it and a holographic image of the kids' boss, Zadavia from Planet Freleng, appeared from it.

"Loonakids, I believe something may be happening at Acme Park," said Zadavia, "I need you to—"

"Uh, Zadavia?" Lucy said, "We're already here."

"Oh, always one step ahead, I see," said Zadavia, "Investigate what could be happening and stop it. Zadavia out."

The image disappeared and Benny pressed a different button. In a few short seconds, he was in a black and yellow uniform. The other 14-year-olds did the same. Nadine was in pink, Lucy in brown, Robert Runner in red, Jack Duck in orange, Kelly in silver, Ryan in green, Sarah in blue, and Michael in purple.

"We'll just wait here," said Daniella Runner, Robert's mother. She and her 2 sisters (Wendy Duck, Jack's mother, and Sophie) were triplet Witches and so were their children, but their kids hadn't received any magic yet.

The team that called themselves the "Loonakids" split up to examine the park. They turned over every brick and bench, but they didn't see anything suspicious…until something moved behind Sarah's back.

She turned to see…nothing. She noticed that the rest of the team was too far off to hear her, so she motioned for Lexi to cover her ears and sang in a very quiet tone. Nothing happened. Sarah was certain that her mind control power would coax out whatever was hiding behind that bush. She reluctantly stopped singing and pushed back some of the snow-covered branches. Before she could notice anything, a tentacle reached out and began pulling at her throat. She let out one second worth of a scream, injuring all their ears and not doing anything to her attacker. Sarah's scream did, however, catch the rest of the team's attention.

"I think we found the 'strange thing' Zadavia was talking about," Nadine said.

"You think?" Kelly cried out, running to her little sister's aid. The team pulled on Sarah's arms.

"Careful!" Sarah said with what vocal energy she had left, "Don't rip my arms out!"

They all let go.

"Did I tell you to do that?" Sarah asked.

"Grab her waist!" Michael suggested. The coyote's pulled her out by the waist while the others tried to wrestle the tentacle off of her neck.

Their parents came up.

"I take it you found the creature or whatever?" Wendy asked.

The kids nodded.

"Looks like you could use some help," Daniella said, "Let go on '3'." She held up her finger to suggest that she was going to zap the thing. "1…2…3!" The kids let go and Daniella's spell hit the tentacle, forcing the creature into retreat. Before it could leave, Jack turned to the creature and stunned it through use of his power.

Tech pulled it from the bush. "Whoa, that is one mutated cephalopod." Sarah and Michael cocked their heads. "It's a genetically altered octopus."

"Oh…" Sarah and Michael both said.

The under-sea invertebrate had been turned into an air-breathing mammal or something.

"OK, 2 questions," Kelly said, "Who did this and how?"

Tech shrugged. "No clue." He removed one of the scales. "But this may come in handy."

"Good," Kelly said, "We can analyze that when we get home."

"Speaking of which," said Wendy, "Let's go now. It's freezing here."

While the others were headed back to HQ, Kelly looked back at the frozen pond. Suddenly, everything faded from sight. She saw something completely different.

_Kelly glided across the ice, moving in ways she had never been able to do before. She jumped and performed several different double axels. She even did a cartwheel and a bunch of other stuff. She ended her routine with a 45 mph lay-back-spin. She heard one final applause before the song ended and her vision faded…_

After her vision was over, Kelly blinked rapidly a few times. Did she really just see herself skate so confidently in front of an audience?

"Kelly? Are you coming?"

Kelly turned around. Sarah was calling after her as she changed back out of her uniform. "Yeah, I'm coming." She changed out of her uniform and ran after them. What was the deal with that vision?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tech finished examining the scale from the monster they had defeated. Kelly was the only other one in the lab.

"So what is it?" Kelly asked.

"Whatever it was, someone in the Acme Labs is doing illegal work with the chemicals and animals there," Tech explained.

"Then all we have to do is go down there and figure who's doing what and stop it. No big deal."

"Whoa, very big deal. Did you not see what happened this morning? If it weren't for Danni, your sister would be octopus feed right now, and that place very well could be crawling with those things." Daniella had been given that nickname before the kids were born. They didn't call her that often, but they still did whenever they could.

"But she's not. And now that we're prepared for that, we can go in. And I will have the other Loonakids with me, you know."

"Oh, joy. Now instead of 4 lives on the line we have 9. Kelly, you're not going."

"If we're not going how are we supposed to fix this? And, in case you haven't noticed, we have powers of our own, too, you know. We can handle ourselves."

"You don't have any offensive powers."

"Yeah, but my friends do and I'm psychic, as well. We can do this is you just let us try."

"Not going to happen."

"WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE SUCH A BABY?"

"Because you're acting like one!"

"Rev would let me go!"

"That's it. No skating for a week."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me!"

"But, DAD!"

"No, Kelly, not another word."

The anger in his eyes told her that he was serious. "Fine. How about 3? I HATE YOU!" She ran out of the lab and straight to her room, crying.

Tech immediately felt sorry for what he had done. He then remembered the words spoken to him by the dead in his dreams 14 years before. "_His children will become of the darkness…_" No, he wouldn't let that happen. And he wasn't going to let their words get to him. At that moment, he noticed Kelly had left her backpack on the floor. He went over, opened it and saw her blades at the top of the pile inside. He quickly took them out and locked them in the closet.

* * *

Everyone besides Tech was in the living room listening to Kelly rant. "I have never said anything like that to him before. But, he just wasn't making any sense and I got so mad and—" She sat down and groaned. "I hate him for making me say that I hate him!"

"You sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you're…" Ryan started.

"Don't say it!" Kelly and Sarah both shouted.

"Sorry."

"Hey, whatever happened in there," Daniella said, "think of it as just another sacrifice. And remember this: he's made sacrifices for you."

"Name 1." Kelly said.

"Don't you remember what happened 4 years ago?" Lexi asked.

Kelly stopped talking. She did remember that night. A Vampire had taken her and her dad captive and given him a single choice: one would die, the other would go free. Tech's only response was to hang his head and start crying, making his choice very clear. The thought that her father had almost allowed himself to be killed so that she could survive was too much for her. She didn't dare cry after all that had happened, though.

At that moment, Tech walked in. Kelly shot him a look of anger and stomped off to her room.

"I take it that it didn't go so well," Duck said.

"You think?" Tech answered, sitting down where Kelly had been.

"Hey, by the way, Dad," Ryan said, "if she's so upset with you, does that mean that I'm your favorite kid now?"

"RYAN!" Sarah, Michael, and Tech all yelled at the same time.

"Sorry again." _I'll take that as a "yes."_

"Don't worry, Dad," Sarah said, "It'll all blow over eventually. I mean, it's not like you took away her skating."

"Uh…"

"YOU DID WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No, but I do have sensitive ears!"

"And me, too, over here, to an even greater extent!" Lexi said, massaging her head.

"Sorry," Sarah said, "but Kelly and skating are the like me with baking. Complete and total obsession."

"Uh oh," Tech said, realizing his mistake.

"Understatement of the century," Nadine said.

"Worse," Lucy said, "Understatement of the millennium."

Sarah loved baking, and Kelly loved skating. If their obsessions truly were one and the same, than Kelly and skating were like pancakes and syrup. One couldn't be without the other. Tech laid back into the couch and didn't say anything. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Alright, I know I took a lot of the lines from that "Hannah Montana" episode, but I love that show and it was great inspiration for this chapter. Just read on. You'll see what happens when father and daughter coyotes get in a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned thinking about the fight between her and her dad. What could they do to make this right? She, suddenly, got the feeling that she didn't want to make things right. _What makes him think he can tell me what to do, anyway?_ She got out of bed and quietly grabbed a few things from the closet, not daring to wake up her brothers and sister. She opened her backpack and noticed that her blades were gone. _Oh, Dad!_

* * *

Kelly snuck into Tech's lab. She closed her eyes. _Just follow the vibes, Kelly, follow the vibes…_ At that moment, she knew that he had locked them in the closet and hid the key in one of his drawers. She tip-toed to the desk and opened the top drawer, taking out the key and then opening the closet door. She saw her blades on the floor and picked them up, locking the closet door and returning the key to its original position before leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Tech was having trouble in his own sleep. He heard the Whisperers speak to him again:

"_The Seer has caused trouble,_

_His world will fall apart,_

_His children will die,_

_He'll be alone with a broken heart._

_They will leap into the darkness,_

_And he will not fight back,_

_He will be able to do nothing,_

_For strength and courage he will lack._

_As the dead shall rise,_

_And their hearts, forevermore, be cursed,_

_The Seer shall die,_

_And leave all close to him a fate most worst._"

He woke up, panting in fear. He wouldn't let their words get to him, but he couldn't help but wonder what they meant.

Sophie woke up next to him. "Are you OK, Tech?"

"Huh? Yeah, Sophie, I-I'm fine."

"You heard the Whisperers again, didn't you?"

Tech said nothing.

"Aren't _you_ the one who told _me_ not to listen to them?"

"I know, Sophie. It's just that…"

"They said something about Kelly again?"

Tech nodded.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You always work out your problems."

"I just don't want to lose her like I lost you."

They both heard something come from outside. They got out of bed and looked out the window. Someone was going down the snow-covered street…a coyote with a pair of ice-skating blades.

"Kelly!" the 2 coyotes cried out in unison.

* * *

Kelly glided around the ice. The sun hadn't even risen yet. She was happy, though, for some strange reason. She did feel guilty about disobeying her dad. He meant well, he just overdid it sometimes. _"Overdoes it sometimes"? Look around you, Kelly. That's an even bigger understatement than a squirrel saying he needs more nuts when he has 5 of them hidden in his tree…in November!_ Kelly shook the thoughts from her head and returned to her skating, not noticing the eyes glaring at her from the darkness behind a nearby building.

_Looks like coyote girl has a new hobby. What do you say we amp up the tension and make it a little more fun?_

* * *

Tech was pacing while the others woke up.

"Remind me again what happened?" Duck asked for the third time in the past hour.

"She snuck out, that's what happened!" Tech stopped pacing and fought back the urge to growl at the mallard.

"If you're that upset, why don't we just go after her instead of waiting for her to come back, which we very well know might not happen until sunset?!" asked Wendy, when the sun had just risen.

"Right," Tech said, beginning to leave, "I'm the smartest one in the room. Why didn't I think of that earlier? You stupid coyote!"

"Maybe I should go with him," Sophie said.

"You think?" asked Nadine. After that, she felt a strange sensation rush through her. "Did you feel that?"

Robert nodded, but the other Loonakids shook their heads. How come only Nadine and Robert had felt that?

* * *

Kelly continued to slide across the ice, preparing herself for her next move. She bounced her toe-pick off the ice and felt herself spin into her double axel.

As she was about to land, a fiery red beam shot out at the ice beneath her and she fell through the hole into the water. She hit her head on the ice and saw that the hole which she had fallen through was freezing over again, closing her in. Kelly pushed on the ice as she held her breath. She never did learn how to swim, let alone when she was closed in under a frozen surface, ready to drown!

* * *

The rest of the group had gone with the coyote couple through the snow-filled streets to the park. But, when they got there, they noticed that no one was there.

"That's weird," Tech said, as Slam went to inspect the pond and make sure she wasn't hiding somehow, "I thought for sure that she'd be—"

Slam said something behind him. Tech turned to see Slam punch the ice on top of the surface of the pond and send ice cubes flying everywhere. After the hole had been made, Kelly came out of the water, gasping for breath.

"KELLY!" Tech and Sophie both called out, running to their eldest daughter's side.

Kelly could barely breathe, let alone move. The 2 coyotes helped her sit up while the rest of the team came over to see what had happened. Kelly finally caught herself and opened her eyes. She did open her eyes, didn't she? She saw everything around her fade, but she was still awake, still conscious, and not having a vision. So why couldn't she see?

"Kelly, are you OK?"

She recognized the female coyote's voice. "Mom?"

Sophie didn't know what to say. She was sitting right in front of her daughter's open eyes. At that moment, she noticed that all the color had drained from her daughter's hazel eyes. "Kelly, what happened?"

"I don't know. The ice melted."

"How could the ice have melted if Nadine is the only one capable of doing that when it's still so cold out here?" Ace asked the team.

"It couldn't have," Tech said, wondering how that was possible.

"But, it did," Sophie said, "We know that something must have happened."

"I have a question for you guys," Kelly said, sitting up straighter in her father's arms, "Why can't I see you?"

* * *

Kelly, Benny, and Robert were all in Tech's lab. While the team waiting to see what had happened, Tech sat on the couch in the living room next to Sophie, drumming his fingers nervously on the lamp stand.

Finally, Duck snapped. "Would you cut that out, Tech? You're driving me crazy!"

"Sorry, Duck," Tech sighed, withdrawing his hand and letting his ears droop.

"That's it?" Duck asked, "No insult or anything?"

"I'm a little too concerned about Kelly," Tech responded.

"We all are, Tech," Sophie said, grasping his hand tightly, "Nothing like this has happened to any of us before."

"You do realize that you and I have both died, right?"

"True, but this is completely different."

"And, by the way," Tech said, "Rev?" This caught the blue and purple-feathered roadrunner's attention. "When she comes in here, don't talk. Just have Nadine read your mind. If her vision is gone, her other senses will be enhanced for the first few days…maybe weeks."

At that moment, Benny and Robert came in, leading Kelly behind them.

"Well, we have good news and bad news," Robert said.

"The good news is that she'll survive and there are no serious external injuries or anything," Benny said.

"Oh, good," Sophie said, clutching Tech's hand more gently.

"The bad news is," Robert started, nervous about being the bearer of bad news, "she hit her head trying to get out of the ice, and it was such a hard impact that she knocked out some of her brain cells and we can't turn them back on. Until they can restart of their own accord, she's going to be completely blind for at least 2 weeks."

"What?" Tech clutched Sophie's gloved hand tighter.

"Ow," Sophie said.

"Sorry," Tech said, letting go. He couldn't help but think that this was his fault. If he hadn't been so hard on her, she would have gone out later and noticed that the ice was melting and refreezing or whatever had happened and then this never would have happened.

But, Kelly was thinking something different. _If only I had listened. If I had truly understood that he was just trying to protect me, than this never would have happened._

"What do you think Zadavia is going to say when we tell her this?" asked Lucy.

"I already know."

The group turned to see Zadavia on the TV (Kelly was looking around because she couldn't see where the voice was coming from, though).

"I guess one of us should have figure out that something like this would happen eventually," Zadavia said, "But, if there's one thing I do know about what happened this morning, it was no accident. Someone purposely did that somehow and is probably out to get the rest of you, as well. But, one more thing, Kelly? Behind you." Kelly turned around to face Zadavia with her colorless, now blind, eyes. "I'm afraid that until your sight comes back you won't be able to go out into the field with your friends."

Kelly hung her head in shame. If only she had listened!

"The rest of you must figure out who is causing all this trouble and stop them. Zadavia out."

The team didn't know what to do. How would they survive without Kelly? With that, Kelly began to cry and remember the last thing she had seen before the last of her brain cells had gone out: her father's worried face.

------------------

I know, it seems like I've copied off of that "Ice Castles" movie, but I have never seen the original or the remake. The commercial was the inspiration for this story, in fact. Just read the rest of the story and tell me what you think. (more reviews, no bad ones, please!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kelly couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't even tell if her eyes were open or closed half the time she tossed and turned. Her brothers and sister were all very worried about her, struggling to fall asleep, as well. Her mother was even more worried, fearing for her daughter at the thought that she would temporarily be blind.

Tech received the worst shock. He hadn't been so upset about someone he loved since he thought for 10 years that Sophie was dead. He couldn't sleep, and, when he did fall asleep, the Whisperers' words awoke him. Luckily, he couldn't tell what they were saying, so their words couldn't get to him and eventually come true. He eventually gave up. He sat up in bed and looked at the clock. _3:30 in the morning and I haven't even gotten a half hour's worth of actual sleep._

Sophie sat up next to him. "Can't sleep?" Tech shook his head. "Me neither. Kelly's going to be OK."

"Prove it."

Sophie said nothing.

Kelly got up a ways down the hall. She sat up in bed. She couldn't see anything, but, even if she could, she would only have seen darkness, exactly what she was already seeing. She heard a rustle. It had come from the wall behind her. It must have been Sarah, tossing under the covers.

"Are you OK?" Sarah asked, quietly so as not to wake her brothers. She didn't know they were already awake.

Kelly nodded.

"Are you sure about that?" That wasn't Sarah's voice. It was Ryan's. He and Michael had gotten up, too.

"You don't think we're turning into insomniacs, do you?" asked Kelly.

"Well, coyote's are nocturnal," Michael said.

Kelly smiled. "At least, the wild ones can see in the dark."

Michael, Ryan, and Sarah stopped smiling and lied back down.

Kelly did the same. "I don't think I can wait until the 2 weeks are up." She could hear Sarah say something, but she couldn't figure out the words. She was having a vision and couldn't see that either.

"Kelly, are you listening?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, she's having a vision," Michael said.

"I don't know if you can call it a 'vision' if she can't see it," said Ryan.

Kelly sat up again. "Oh no." She felt around with her foot for the floor and slowly got out of bed. "Something bad is going to happen any minute now."

"Uh, Kelly?" Ryan said, sitting up, too, "The door's not—" Kelly banged into the wall. "Open."

Kelly heard rushing footsteps and felt the door opened. "Dad, is that you?"

"Yeah, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. But, I just had a vision again and—"

She felt the building shake beneath her feet. She heard footsteps.

"What happened, Tech?" It was Ace.

"I don't know. Kelly bumped into the door, we came to see what happened, and now this."

"We"? Kelly's mom must have been there, too.

The building shook again, harder this time, and Kelly heard an electronic female voice: "Warning! Warning! Enemy attack in progress!"

"Who's attacking?" Kelly asked. She heard the others change into their uniforms.

"Don't know," said Benny, "But we're not about to sit here and take it."

Kelly almost changed into her uniform, as well, but she remembered 2 things: Zadavia said she shouldn't be out in the field until her sight came back, and she couldn't see her watch, anyway. She just took her father's hand and allowed him to lead her to the communications room, which the team, sometimes, called the "hero room". She heard the fight go on.

"What now?" Sarah.

"Uh, hit the big, red button!" Tech.

"OK, Kelly, hit the big, red button!" Benny.

"Got it!" Kelly said, looking around, "Which one is that?"

"Ryan, hit the big, red button!" Lucy.

"Uh, there isn't a big, red button." Ryan.

"What? There supposed to be a big, red button!" Tech.

"Whoops." Rev.

"Rev!" Tech and Sarah.

"Well-in-my-defense-I-was-kind-of-wrapped-up-doing-a-bunch-of-other-stuff-when-I-helped-you-program-this-place!" Pause. "And-for-another-thing-I-ALWAYS-forget-the-red-button!"

"How do you forget something so important?" Duck.

"Could we focus on the problem at hand here?" Benny.

Obviously, things weren't going so well. They finally just forgot the stupid, big, red button and moved on to a counterattack. They were able to target the source of the problem. The battle continued, Kelly could hear it, and she could tell that they eventually drove off whoever was attacking. She heard Sarah come up next to her.

"There was some alien ship or something attacking us. We got rid of it."

"Thanks for keeping me positively informed."

"Right."

"Hmm, who was that guy attacking us, anyway?" Ace.

"I don't know." Tech. "But, remember what Zadavia said about someone being out to get the team?"

"Yeah," Kelly jumped in, "But, she also said that it would be whoever attacked me. And I know that something as big as…whatever that was…wasn't in range when the ice melted."

"Then those guys must have been sent after us by whoever did this to Kelly." Nadine.

"She's got a point there." Robert.

"You keep thinking that." Jack. "OW! What was that for?"

"What do you think it was for?" Nadine.

Kelly could tell that Nadine had just scorched Jack's tail feathers. She giggled. Even thought she couldn't see it, it was still funny.

The team split up and went back to bed after a while. Before Kelly got back in bed, she thought of something. She knew what she had to do. "Hey, guys?"

Ryan, Michael, and Sarah stopped pulling back the covers and turned to their sister.

"What time is it?"

Sarah glanced at their clock. "About 5:30."

"Well, it's too late to try and get some sleep after that. How would you like to try something with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryan asked.

"For the 5th time, Ryan, I am positive," Kelly said, getting up on the pond of ice in the park after Sarah finished clipping her blades onto her shoes, "My stage fright should go away if I can't see you guys, and just because I can't see what I'm doing doesn't mean I should give up."

"There's that optimistic spirit," said Sarah, "that 'never give up' attitude, that 'you can't hold me back under any circumstances' perseverance."

"I get it, Sarah," Kelly said.

"Sorry."

"And I guess my biggest fear this whole time wasn't stage fright," said Kelly, "I was afraid I would fall and embarrass myself in front of everyone."

"Don't worry," said Ryan, "We'll be there to catch you if you do. We're family. Through every step…"

"And turn…" added Michael.

"And spin…" Sarah jumped in.

"And jump!" Kelly smiled, happy that they were there for her.

"And seriously," said Michael, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, I could jump at the wrong time, land in the snow, conk my brains out while I'm weak, and kill myself."

"Perhaps, I worded that wrong," said Michael, correcting himself, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Michael, I get it!"

"Someone didn't get much sleep last night," said Ryan.

"Ryan, none of us did," said Sarah.

"Oh, right."

They helped her out until the sun rose and then ran back home before the others could wake up and notice that they were gone. They continued like that every morning for the next week, waking up at 5 am, grabbing their stuff, and running off to the park to practice.

* * *

Exactly one week after Kelly's accident, she was as good at skating blind as she had been when she could see. It had taken her 5 years to land her double axel. Now, she had taken only 3 days. Kelly had developed a new relationship with her brothers and sister through this, as well. Every time she had threatened to fall, her family would scoot onto the ice and catch her before she could even slip.

The day after the one-week anniversary of her fall, Benny called the team together to talk. "Those alien guys that attacked us last week were the only ones that came after us. Maybe Zadavia was wrong about them being out to get us."

"You very well may be right, Benjamin." It was Zadavia (TV again). She was the only one who called him "Benjamin" instead of "Benny" when he wasn't in trouble. "In fact, other than those aliens, every attack on anyone for the past week has been on other ice skaters. Maybe someone is out to get them and sent those aliens after you so that you couldn't stand in their way."

"She could be right," said Kelly, "Maybe someone only wanted me because they saw me skating."

"Which is exactly why I need you to go undercover to that skating contest in a few days and investigate on who might be causing this."

"Well, I—What?!"

"I thought you said she shouldn't be out in the field until her sight regains," Lexi pointed out.

"And she shouldn't," said Zadavia, "But that doesn't mean she can't still help somehow."

"Well, how is she going to skate if she can't see?" asked Tech.

"Actually, we've been working on that for a week now," said Sarah.

* * *

Kelly was actually better on the ice now that she had been working with her brothers and sister. She was able to do a triple Lutz and a double axel in 20 seconds flat.

"Did you even know you were that good?" asked Daniella. Kelly shook her head. "I think we've got our skater."

Tech smiled. If he had known what was going to happen because of their fight, he would never had said any of the stuff he said. But, it looked like she had only improved because of it.

Kelly had thought the exact opposite. If she had listened to him, none of this would have happened. If she had known it would only make her better, she would have been caught between a rock and a skating rink. The first branch of the competition was that night. Could she do it when she couldn't see?

Kelly was able to squeeze in some practice laps before she had to be backstage. There was at least 5 other skaters and the top 3 would advance to the next part of the competition. It was easy for her.

First skater. No rhythm, 3 falls, spiral balance at a level of 2 out of 15, and the best part was the end…when it ended.

"If the other skaters are as bad as that, the competition is in the bag," Sarah advised her sister. Kelly smiled. She knew that it wasn't likely to have more than one bad skater in a juniors' competition.

Next skater. 5 spins, 3 jumps (perfect landing every time), perfectly balanced spiral, and 17 points rhythm-wise (again out of 15).

"Sure, no problem," Duck said.

"You know, you're not really helping with the pre-show nerves," said Kelly, "Was it really that bad?"

"Worse," said Lucy, "It was that good."

"Just let her go," Ryan said, pushing his sister onto the ice, "She's up next."

Kelly waited for the call, hardly breathing.

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly!" Sarah said, grasping her sister's hands, "Deep breath."

Kelly inhaled.

"Let it out!" Nadine cried.

Kelly gasped for breath. "It didn't work."

"It usually doesn't," said Ryan, pushing her out.

"You're not really helping all that much either." Kelly finally slid to the center of the ice.

(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel's "I Want it All" plays)

Kelly started the routine.

_Imagine having everything we ever dreamed_

_Don't you want it?_

_(Maybe)_

_Can't you see it?_

_(Kind of)_

_Imagine first audition after college_

_I get the lead_

_(A part for me?)_

_Well, of course_

_(Yeah, right)_

_You gotta believe it_

_(Keep talking)_

_You and I, all the fame_

_(Sharpay and what's-his-name)_

_Sound exciting?_

_(Inviting)_

_Let's do it then_

_(Listening)_

_Personal stylist, agent and a publicist_

_(But, where do I fit into this?)_

_With you, we can win_

_(Win the part?)_

_Think bigger_

_(Become superstars?)_

_That's better_

_Don't you see that_

_Bigger is better and better is bigger?_

_A little bit is never enough, no, no, no _

Triple Lutz, perfect landing.

_Don't you want it all?_

_You want it,_

_You know that you want it,_

_The fame and the fortune and more_

_You want it all_

_You want it,_

_You know that you want it,_

_You gotta have your star on the door_

_You want the world, nothing less,_

_All the glam and the press_

_Only giving you the best reviews_

_(Sing it!)_

_I want it all_

_I want it, want it, want it_

_My name in lights at Carnegie Hall,_

_I want it all! _

Double axel, perfect landing.

_Red carpet, rose bouquets,_

_Crowd waiting backstage_

_(I'm with her, don't stop me_

_I'm not the paparazzi)_

_Invitations, standing ovations_

_(Magazines?)_

_(Yes, please)_

_Gonna be celebrities!_

_Photographs, fan clubs,_

_Give the people what they love,_

_(Now you're excited)_

_(I like it)_

_(Let's do it then)_

_(Yeah!)_

_Times Square, jet-setters,_

_Sequels, hey, better_

_(New York today, tomorrow the world!)_

_Sold out shows_

_(Think bigger)_

_And the Oscar goes to…_

_(That's better)_

_So you see that_

_Bigger is better a__nd better is bigger,_

_A little bit is never enough, no, no, no _

Donut spin (very complex). Another double axel.

_I want it all!_

_I want it, want it, want it,_

_The fame and the fortune and more,_

_I want it all!_

_I want, want it, want it,_

_I gotta have my star on the door,_

_I want the world, nothing less,_

_All the glam and the press_

_Only giving me the best reviews,_

_I want it all!_

_I want it, want it, want it,_

_Radio City Music Hall,_

_We want it all!_

_Here in the spotlight we shine, like a superstar._

_When Broadway knows your name,_

_You notice you're a star! _

During that instrumental section of the song, Kelly attempted another triple Lutz and fell. Duck groaned, Tech's ears drooped, Sophie sighed, Sarah simply thought, _Come on, get up. You know you can._

Kelly got up and leaned against the wall of the ice, catching her breath for the part after the instruments cut off. When the song started up again, she stepped over to the center of the rink.

_I want it, I, I, I want it,_

_(Want it)_

_I want it, I, I, I, I want it all_

_Ooh, I want it, want it_

_I, I, I,_

_I want it all! _

Triple axel.

"She couldn't even land a double 2 weeks ago!" Sarah said.

"I know," said Tech, "Looks like all she needed was you."

Sarah smiled.

_I want it, want it, want it,_

_The fame and the fortune and more,_

_I want it all!_

_I want it, want it, want it,_

_I gotta have my star on the door,_

_I want the world, nothing less,_

_All the glam and the press_

_Only giving me the best reviews,_

_I want it all! _

Cross foot spin. Donut spin. 45 mph lay-back-spin.

_We want it_

_All…………_

_Just like my vision! _Kelly finished the routine and skated back to the stands where her family waited.

After the competition was over, Kelly went to the back room and unclipped her blades. As she got up, she bumped right into her dad. She knew it was him by the way he grasped her hand.

"I'm sorry! What? What are you sorry for?" They both laughed. "OK, you first." Laughing again. Who would have guessed that the 2 of them would be the ones to pull a "jinx" moment?

"I'm sorry," Kelly finally said, "If I had just listened to you, none of this would have happened."

"Well, if I hadn't been so hard on you none of this would have happened," Tech added.

"If you hadn't done that, this would still have happened since someone did this on purpose. If I had listened to you, I wouldn't have been there when that other person was, and the ice wouldn't have melted beneath my feet."

"And, therefore, we would never had caught them."

"We still haven't."

"Good point."

Kelly smiled. "Let's just promise not to get in each other's way again."

"Agreed." He held her hand tighter and then let go.

"The list is up!" It was one of the other skaters.

"Out of my way!" Kelly cried, pushing Tech so hard that he fell on the floor. Kelly met her sister at the board. "Sarah? Did I make it?"

"No." Kelly sighed. "You just scored second!" Kelly screamed.

"Whoa, there, wolf girl."

"Who said that?" Kelly whispered.

"Amy Crooks, the first place skater," Sarah answered.

Kelly turned to face her rival. "That's 'coyote'."

"Whatever," Amy said, "You're still not going to beat me when you and Shrink-a over here go to the next branch of the competition."

"That's Shrina!" said the third place skater from the other side of the room.

"Again, whatever, who cares?" Amy walked off.

"When we go to state, clobber her!" Sarah said.

-----------------

I know, really long, more lyrics than routine details. The next chapter will be better!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Welcome to the 2790 ice skating competition!"

Kelly's family was in the stands with the rest of the team.

"So…" Sarah tried to make conversation. "How was your New Year's?"

"You were there with us," said Ryan, "How do you think it was?"

"I'm just trying to come up with something to pass the time before Kelly comes out," Sarah objected, crossing her arms, "I can't wait to get home and make a pie just to get all this nervousness and frustration out."

"By then, it may already be out," said Lucy, "Who knows how long we'll be out here?"

* * *

"Amy Crooks wowed the whole regional competition. She knocked off the old record for presentation points in a regional competition, rivaled only by an anthro skater who she beat by 1.6 points."

Amy made a back-flip on the ice and a very powerful windmill spin, adding style in beat to the music. She obviously would live up to her word that she would constantly beat Kelly.

* * *

"Ingrid Shrina made third place at the regional competition. She was proved to be a very skilled spinner and an adequate jumper, but couldn't make it to second without another 3.4 points. She still proves to show some promise in this sport and may make, at least, 5th."

Shrina tucked in her arms and put her right foot to her left knee as she began an improved cross foot spin. She attempted a serpentine step sequence and ended it with a double flip-jump (or whatever you call those). She wasn't going to let Amy stand in her way.

* * *

"Kelly Coyote is the first anthro skater to come along in a while and has certainly proved that her jump is worse than her bite."

Kelly knew that she was reaching the wall, skating backwards, and used it as a backboard for a somersault. She landed perfectly and couldn't even see that she was near the ground when she did it. For the first anthro skater in a while, she was certainly going to prove that anything was possible.

* * *

Now that the open part of the competition was over, free skating started. Amy up first. She did such a fantastic combination of jumps and spins, Kelly was glad that she couldn't see it.

Ingrid Shrina. She spun and jumped and danced and…fell twice. She still made it back up and completed her routine very well. Kelly was OK with not seeing that, but she wouldn't have minded if she could.

Kelly's turn. She made it to the center of the rink and waited for the music to start.

(Selena Gomez's "More" plays)

_Friday night and_

_We're just talking,_

_Stars are in crashing in the sky,_

_Burning just for you and I,_

_We don't need to_

_Over-think this,_

_Nothing's going bring us down_

_(Let's) show them what we're all about_

"Double axel." Kelly bounced off the ice and executed the jump. "Perfect landing."

_All the way, 101%, touchdown_

_We gonna kill it, lead the pack_

_Gonna take this town_

Kelly danced to the beat on the ice, letting the music move her as she continued the routine.

_Let's go_

_What'cha wanna wait for?_

_Let's take_

_Everything we ask for_

_Come on and turn it up,_

_Let's tell them what we want_

_More, more, more_

_(I want more)_

"Triple Lutz…Another perfect landing! What else does she have in store for us?"

"I can tell you," said Michael, "A lot."

_Let's go_

_Take over the dance floor,_

_You be_

_Mine and I will be yours,_

_Come on and let it play,_

_And let me hear you say,_

"_More, more, more"_

_(I want more)_

Kelly attempted her next double axel. She fell in the landing and bumped her head on the ice.

_Take my hand and_

_Pull me closer,_

_Whisper nothings in my ear_

'_Til the walls just disappear_

Kelly got back on her feet and saw her sight coming back. The first thing she saw, her dad smiling at her, was all she needed to regain her confidence.

_Feel the music_

_Take you higher_

_Feel me heart beat like a drum,_

_Baby, you're the only one_

Kelly jumped again.

"No way! She just through in that triple Lutz! What's she doing now?"

_All the way, 101%, touchdown_

_We gonna kill it, lead the pack,_

_Gonna take this town_

Before the chorus could start up again, Kelly added in that triple axel she had done at the regional competition. She let the music move her as her routine continued, starting with a lay-back-spin.

_Let's go,_

_What'cha wanna wait for?_

_Let's take_

_Everything we ask for_

_Come on and turn it up,_

_Let's tell them what we want,_

_More, more, more_

_(I want more)_

"What is she doing out there?" asked Ryan, "She making moves I've never seen her do before!"

"I know what happened," said Tech, "That fall turned her brain cells back on."

"She can see us?" Sarah asked, excitedly. Tech nodded. They turned back to Kelly.

_Let's go_

_Take over the dance floor,_

_You be_

_Mine and I will be yours,_

_Come on and let it play,_

_And let me hear you say,_

"_More, more, more"_

_(I want more)_

Kelly wasn't going to stop to catch her breath. She even sang the song in her head to keep the beat with her.

_Come on, everybody,_

_Let's go party 'til they kick us out now_

_(I don't care)_

_Once we get it started,_

_We won't stop until we get it all out_

_(Take me there)_

She did a spin combination. First, the spin Shrina had done in the open acts, then, a donut spin (holding one of your legs up behind your back with your arms if you didn't know that), and, finally, another lay-back-spin.

_(Take me…)_

_More, more, more_

_More, more, more_

"Rev, are you sure you don't notice anything or anyone suspicious?" Ace asked again.

"Not-besides-those-incredible-moves-Kelly's-doing-who-knew-she-was-so-good?"

"Rev!" Ace shot him a look.

"Sorry-Ace." Rev examined the audience, peeking back at Kelly every few seconds.

_Let's go,_

_What'cha wanna wait for?_

_Let's take_

_Everything we ask for_

_Come on and turn it up,_

_Let's tell them what we want_

_More, more, more_

_(I want more)_

She did a final double axel and triple Lutz while she waited for the end of the chorus to conclude with her lay-back-spin (I know, she's doing a lot of those, but they're good for presentation points, even if the judges do want some variety, and they're very hard, anyway).

_Let's go_

_Take over the dance floor_

_You be_

_Mine and I will be yours,_

_Come on and let it play,_

_And let me hear say,_

"_More, more, more"_

_(I want more) _

The song, finally, ended, but Kelly kept on spinning. She let her foot get in the way after she had been free-spinning for 3 seconds, and ended the routine.

"Nice work," Benny commented when Kelly came back.

"Thanks," Kelly said, "I know."

"Your sight came back, didn't it?" asked Robert.

"You got it." Kelly swung her feet over the ledge and sat next to her parents.

"And here's the score for skater 3."

"Skater 3" was Kelly. They waited to see. 4.5, 3.7, 4.8, 5.2, and so on.

"Yes!" Kelly whispered.

"Amazing! They're almost dead even with Amy Crooks' scores!"

Amy Crooks was shocked. No one had come so close to her before, and she had been competing in these competitions for 5 years!

"And here's the presentation points…"

5.1, 4.6, 3.9, 4.8, 5.2, and so on.

"They're almost dead even, too!"

Kelly and Sarah almost screamed with excitement again.

Amy fainted.

"She made second place again, but that was even closer than her last competition. She just went from 1.6 to 0.7 difference!"

"Nice job, sis!" Ryan high-fived his older sister.

The next skater came on. Somewhere in the middle of the routine, Amy came over to Kelly's place in the stands.

"Hey…" Kelly said, not paying attention to her.

"How did you do that?" asked Amy.

"What do you mean?" asked Kelly, turning to face her.

"How did you add in all those extra jumps? I mean…" Amy stopped when she noticed that Kelly's eyes had changed from colorless to hazel.

"What?" Kelly asked, snapping her back into the conversation.

"Uh…nothing…just, stay away from my spotlight next time. You don't want fall through the ice again and kill yourself." Amy went back to her original seat.

"Was that a threat or was she lamely insulting me?" asked Kelly.

"Don't ask me, I wasn't listening," Jack said.

At that moment, Benny and Lucy felt the sensation that Nadine and Robert had felt the day Kelly had fallen. A few seconds afterwards, it looked like something tripped the current skater while the routine ended. But, there was nothing there. The skater looked petrified. The sensation Benny and Lucy felt passed to Jack and someone went to investigate the skater to find that her feet were petrified…but the rest of her was fine. Something strange was going on…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What is going on?" Benny asked, "First, Kelly has her mishap, then, all those other skaters are injured and such, and now this. Why is this person out to get them and who is it?"

"I-don't-know-I-checked-everyone-in-the-audience-and-no-one-really-seemed-suspicious-or-anything-I-mean—"

"Wait a second, hold up there," Kelly interrupted, "You checked everyone in the _audience_? Did ever come across your mind that another skater is trying to wipe out the competition?"

"DOH!"

"Wait a minute," Kelly said, "Remember what Amy said to me right before that skater tripped?"

"Yeah," Duck said, "It was something like 'stay out of my spotlight or you might fall off the ice again.'"

"No," Kelly said, "She said, and I quote, 'Stay out of my spotlight. You don't want to fall through the ice again and kill yourself.'"

"Wow, talk about harsh," said Ace.

"I know," said Kelly, "But she said '_through_ the ice _again_'. How would she even know _that_ I fell, let alone _how_?"

"That is strange," said Robert, "And, Nadine, remember what happened to us right before that happened?" Nadine nodded. "At that exact moment, something as powerful as your fire somehow melted the ice, and something as powerful as my elemental ability froze the melted ice."

"And that exact same thing happened to me and Benny," said Lucy, "Did you see how that girl tripped? It sure looks like one my plants, my power, grabbed her leg while it was invisible, Benny's power."

"And I felt that, too," Jack added, "Right before skater girl's feet stopped moving...or, should I say, were stunned!"

"Hey," Tech said, "remember how Mastermind had a daughter?" They all nodded. "Well, maybe Sypher had a kid, too!" The Loonatics were shocked. The Loonakids and the triplet Witches all cocked their heads. "He was a guy who could drain other people's powers into himself through touch."

"Oh…" Daniella, Wendy, Sophie, Nadine, Benny, Lucy, Robert, Jack, Kelly, Ryan, Sarah, and Michael all said at the same time (freaky, huh?).

"Well, if he had a kid that inherited his power completely," said Benny, "how come she's able to use our power without touching us?"

"Maybe she didn't inherit it like that," said Ryan, "Maybe she just got the power swap thing in a different extent. That happened to a lot of us."

"Possibly," said Nadine.

"We'll have to check that," said Kelly, "She and I are the only ones from the regional competition that are advancing."

* * *

"And welcome to the improvised section of the Acmetropolis Junior Ice Skating Competition 2790."

Sarah shook in her seat.

"Sarah!" Ryan shouted.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous," Sarah said.

"We just have to get sufficient proof that Amy is the bad guy," said Lexi, "or bad _girl_. And the best chance of that is if Kelly is better than her."

"She already is, duh," said Sarah.

"Can we stay focused?" asked Robert, "Kelly's up first, anyway." The lights dimmed. "Which is right now."

(Selena Gomez's "The Way I Loved You" plays)

_Everything's cool, yeah,_

_It's all gonna be OK, yeah,_

_And I know_

_Maybe I'll even laugh about it someday,_

_But not today, no,_

'_Cause I don't feel so good,_

_I'm tangled up inside,_

_My heart is on my sleeve_

_Tomorrow is a mystery to me_

Kelly did a double axel and a cross foot spin.

_And it might be wonderful,_

_It might be magical,_

_It might be everything I've waited for,_

_A miracle_

_Oh, but even if I fall in love again_

_With someone new,_

_It could never be the way_

_I loved you_

Triple Lutz.

_Letting you go is_

_Making me feel so cold, yeah,_

_And I've been_

_Trying to make believe it doesn't hurt,_

_But that makes it worse, yeah,_

_See, I'm a wreck inside,_

_My tongue is tied_

_And my whole body feels so weak_

_The future may be all I really need_

Donut spin. (She's good, isn't she?)

_And it might be wonderful,_

_It might be magical,_

_It might be everything I've waited for,_

_A miracle,_

_Oh, but even if I fall in love again_

_With someone new,_

_It could never be the way_

_I loved you_

As she moved to the beat of the slow song, she continued to throw in as many jumps and spins and twists and spirals as possible. Now that she was in the bridge of the song, she began a circular step sequence.

_Like a first love,_

_My one and only true love_

_Wasn't it written all over my face?_

_I loved you like you love me,_

_Like something pure and holy,_

_Like something that can never be_

_Replaced_

She skidded to a stop on the ice and waited for the middle of the chorus to catch her breath.

_And it was wonderful,_

_It was magical,_

_It was everything I'd waited for,_

_A miracle_

Triple Lutz.

_And if I should ever fall in love_

_Again with someone new…_

Triple axel.

_It could never be the way…_

_No, it will never be the way…_

She did a very slow (which is actually harder than fast) cross foot spin, holding her arms over her stomach to keep her balanced and slow.

_I loved_

_You _

She stopped. She was better at fast songs, but the rules required a slow song at least once during the competition. She went back to the stands where her family sat. "Any suspicious activity from Amy?"

"Eh, no," Ace said when Rev shook his head.

This time, when they gave off the scores, it _was_ a dead even tie between Kelly and Amy.

Amy walked over to her during intermission. It was just the 2 of them and the rest of Kelly's family and friends. "I thought I told you to stay out of my spotlight!"

"I thought I told you that…oh, wait, I didn't tell you that yet."

"You really need some help with the insults," Ryan said.

"I'm trying here!" Kelly said.

Slam felt the rush of energy the kids had and Amy hit Kelly so hard that she flew right through the brick wall behind her. The rest of the group ran to her side almost immediately.

"Eh, I think we've gotten our proof," said Ace, "You did feel that, right, Slam?" Slam nodded. "Then I think we've got her."

"Good, now can we just—huh, that's weird." Tech was then hit by a table. "I think I know what just happened. Why can't I regenerate?"

"2 people can't have the same power at the same time," said Amy. Her eyes glowed green as Tech felt his power returning. "I guess it pays to be the daughter of one of the Loonatics, huh, Kelly?"

"And, I guess, it pays to be the daughter of one of the bad guys, huh?" Kelly said in return.

"OK, fine, you got me," Amy said, "I mean, my name is 'crook', how obvious could it be? I'm Sypher's daughter and I've been using your powers to make myself the best. But, I guess, my attack wasn't good enough for you."

"No, it wasn't," said Kelly, "And there is nothing you can do or say to keep me from defending my family now."

"Final call for Kelly Coyote to the rink!"

"Except that!" Kelly said, running to grab her blades and get it over with to help her family. Until she came back, they were on their own again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kelly skated onto the rink to start the routine while her friends changed into their uniforms to fight Amy.

(Selena Gomez's "Kiss and Tell" plays)

While the really long intro started, Benny hopped right over Amy and landed behind her. "Don't think you can get away now."

Amy turned invisible.

"OK, I take it back."

_Hey!_

Kelly did the somersault she had done at the previous competition, twofold.

Benny did another somersault at the place where Nadine detected Amy was and knocked the invisible right out of her.

"I can use any of your powers, you know. It's like your fighting all of yourselves."

"That makes no sense!" Nadine said. Amy threw a fireball at her. "Never mind."

_When you walk, you don't leave tracks,_

_When you talk, they don't talk back,_

_Believe in every word you say,_

_But, they don't know,_

_They don't, don't know_

Kelly: triple Lutz.

Sarah: sonic screech, not strong enough to injure anyone's ears but Lexi's.

_Secrets that you just can't keep,_

_Promises that you made me,_

_You twisted it to suit yourself,_

_But, now, I know,_

_I know, I know,_

Kelly: double axel.

Lucy: plant manipulation attempt fizzles out and she sees an oak branch coming at her. She didn't have enough time to dodge it, so it smacked her in the stomach and smashed her to the wall.

_Ooh,_

_Everything that I told you,_

_Ooh,_

_You just smile and then you…_

Kelly: windmill spin.

Ryan: turns out the lights by accident and finds that Amy had taken his power as soon as they turned off and smacks right into the wall when the lights come on.

Kelly: triple axel.

_Kiss and tell_

_Everything I said_

_Stuck inside your little web,_

_Everybody wants to know, yeah,_

Kelly: triple Lutz…again.

Robert: struck by lightning.

_Lips that lie,_

_Cover your track,_

_You sold me out and you just laugh,_

_You say we're friends until the end, yeah,_

_But, you_

_(Don't mean it, don't mean it)_

_You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no_

While Kelly nailed another double axel and began a donut spin, Michael noticed that she would only attack the one whose power she currently had. Once he felt the surge of energy, he jumped into his mother's arms and made the lion that Amy now was smash into the wall behind him.

_I wish that I could take it back,_

_You want it all, but you can't have that,_

_People falling at your feet,_

_But, they don't know,_

_They don't, don't know,_

Kelly did a fan spiral (or whatever you call it) while the fight continued. Benny kicked Amy, Amy kicked back. Jack threw the table she had thrown at Tech with his power, Amy caught it in time and threw it at him.

_She's gonna figure out real soon,_

_The dirty deeds will catch up to you,_

_It's crumbling beneath your feet,_

_But, you don't know,_

_You don't, don't know_

That line of the song gave Robert an idea. She started to make the ground beneath her feet shake, and instead it hit her in the back and knocked her into Sarah.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt," Lexi said.

_Ooh,_

_Everything that I told you,_

_Ooh,_

_You just smile, and then you…_

Kelly did a cross foot spin. Nadine got hit by a fire ball, but ducked before it could hit anything except her foot-long ears.

"Ow?"

_Kiss and tell,_

_Everything I said,_

_Stuck inside your little web,_

_Everybody wants to know, yeah,_

Jack threw the table at her again (take 2) and she just stood perfectly still and the table shattered into a million pieces around her.

_Lips that lie,_

_Cover your track,_

_You sold me out and you just laugh,_

_You say we're friends until the end, yeah,_

_But, you_

_(Don't mean it, don't mean it)_

_You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no_

Kelly skidded to a stop next to the wall of the rink and felt herself get a vision.

_Amy got struck by lightning and bashed straight through a wall into the parking lot. Benny came along, but she was already unconscious._

"_Well, that's that."_

Kelly snapped back and continued the routine.

_Ooh,_

_Everything that I told you…_

_Nadine, can you hear me? _Kelly called out with her mind. _You need to distract her somehow and have Robert strike her like he did to that Vampire 4 years ago._

Nadine heard it and told Robert.

_Ooh,_

_Everything that I told you,_

_Ooh,_

_You just smile and then you…_

Michael cornered her. Amy merely used Sarah's sonic screech. While she was ending that, Robert struck her with what little control he had over lightning and she flew through the wall. Kelly's vision came true.

_Kiss and tell,_

_Everything I said,_

_Stuck inside your little web,_

_Everybody wants to know, yeah,_

Kelly did another triple Lutz and saw that her family had finished the fight and come back into the stands.

_Lips that lie,_

_Cover your track,_

_You sold me out and you just laugh,_

_You say we're friends until the end, yeah_

_But, you…_

Kelly: triple axel.

Sarah: "How come I'm not that good at baking?"

Ryan: "Because you try too hard."

_Kiss and tell,_

_Everything I said,_

_Stuck inside your little web,_

_Everybody wants to know, yeah,_

Donut spin.

_Lips that lie,_

_Cover your track,_

_You sold me out and you just laugh,_

_You say we're friends until the end, yeah,_

_But, you_

_(Don't mean it, don't mean it)_

_You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no _

Kelly did a final lay-back-spin and finished.

In the end, Kelly won. Amy was disqualified from the competition. Sarah tried harder to _not_ try too hard at baking. Tech and Kelly became closer than ever. The team continued to have more and more adventures together, but those are different stories…

**THE END…?**


End file.
